


Swapping Bodies

by Jellyyoga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyyoga/pseuds/Jellyyoga
Summary: When the youngest pair in 2 soulmates reach the age of 21, they swap bodies for 21 hours. Can Peter keep his secret safe from someone in his own body?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 24
Kudos: 294





	1. Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second ever story 😳 i may or may not make this a series, idk yet but thanks for reading!

Peter looks at himself in the mirror, his watch saying 11:56pm. His 21st birthday was in 4 minutes, a time for celebration for most people. When the youngest pair of two soulmates turn 21, they switch bodies for 21 hours.  
Peter splashes his face with cold water and leaves his bathroom, walking into his bedroom. He sits on the edge of his bed, surveying his room. Peter had already hidden his Spider-Man suit, and anything else that would give away his secret, but he was still nervous. What did his soulmate look like? Are they nice? Were they a girl? A guy? Would they be attractive?  
He shakes those thoughts from his head, as his phone dings, a text from his high school best friend MJ.  
**Hey dummy, excited to meet your soulmate? -MJ**  
Peter chuckles at the name she called him, and texts back a response.  
**No! What if they think im ugly? What if they find out I’m spider-man? -Peter**  
Peter gets another text from the group chat with Harry, Ned, Gwen, and Mj.  
**Guess who’s going to meet their soulmate in 2 minutes? Peter! - Ned**

**Really dude? That’s awesome -Harry**

**No, not awesome, what if they don’t like me, or figure out my secret? -Peter**

**Awww, petey-bear, don’t worry! they’ll love you, their your soulmate! -Gwen**  
Peter sighs and shuts off his phone, thinking about Gwen's words. Maybe she was right, he’ll be perfectly fine. Or his soulmate could jump off a building in those 21 hours! Peter glances at the clock, 11:59pm. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Everything will be fine.

.oOo.

  


Hour One

  
When Peter first woke up, his whole body burned, and twisted. He shot up gasping for air as his skin felt like it was on fire. Peter looked down at his hands and saw his skin was red and covered in scars. Oh right, soulmates, Peter rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. He could hear music downstairs, but the room he was in was sparsely furnished. A flat air mattress, red stains on the carpet, and empty food containers. His soulmate must be a slob.  
Peter opened a door in front of him, the music getting louder. He walked down the stairs and saw a bar packed full of people. The bartender looked up at him, and shouted, “Hey dude, I thought you were sleeping?”  
Peter glanced around the seedy looking people around him and sat on a barstool, the bartender looked sweaty, and his hair was greasy.  
The bartender waved a hand in front of Peter, “man, your really out of it tonight, cleaning the bathrooms couldn’t have been that bad.”  
Peter looks down at his scarred hands, and back up at the bartender, “Uhm, what’s my name?”  
The bartender gives him a suspicious look, before clicking his tongue, “Either your brain is growing back, or your Wade’s soulmate.”  
Peter blinks at that name, Wade, he’s heard that before, but who’s name? Peter looks up at the menu hanging from the roof and a little to the right is a list titled “Deadpool.” Peter gasp and looks back at the bartender. “My soulmate is a mercenary for hire?!”  
The bartender laughs, and picks up an empty glass to wipe with a dirty rag, he shakes his head and mumbles, “can’t wait to tell Wade this.” he looks back up at Peter and holds out with the rag, “My names Weasel, and this is my bar.”  
Peter blinks, “Oh, uhm, my name’s Peter, and I guess I’m Wade’s soulmate?”  
“Yup, your one unlucky fellow! Just wait ‘till you see a mirror.”  
Peter wrinkles his nose at that, was his soulmate really that ugly? He glances up when Weasel sets a shot whiskey down. Peter’s never drank anything, since he just turned the legal age. He hesitantly grabs the drink, and gulps it down a burning sensation going down his throat.  
Weasel winks, “that was on the house, don’t worry you’ll get used to it.”  
Peter stands up, noticing how tall he feels. “Do you think you could get me an uber? I’m going to my house.”  
Weasel eyes him, “okay, but cabs are expensive, your gonna have to pay me back.”  
Peter shrugs, it’s not like he’ll see him after 21 hours, so he agrees. A couple minutes later he slides into an uber, and tells them his address. After the short drive Peter walks up to his door and jiggles the doorknob, shoot, no keys.  
Peter bangs on the door, but quickly stops, his neighbors are old ladies and would freak if they saw someone pounding on his door. Peter walks outside, and goes into the alley near his house. He always uses this way to get back up, but without his Spidey powers it’s gonna be difficult. He climbs up the balconies and stops once he gets to his own, Peter opens the window he always keeps unlocked.  
Peter freezes when he sees himself sitting on his own beat up couch watching Golden Girls on Tv and slurping ramen noodles.  
“Oh hey! You got my body, pretty shitty huh?” the not Peter but has his body says.  
“Yeah ... Who are you?”  
“Oh, my bad, I’m Wade, Merc with a mouth, Deadpool, yadda yadda.” Wade says, eating another noodle.  
“Okay, well, uhm…I’m Peter.” Peter sits next to him on the couch, watching himself intensely.  
“Hey, I know this is really weird, but just enjoy it!” Wade smiles at Peter before looking off agitated, “I know cancer hurts! Doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate my body!”  
Peter sighs, his soulmate is clinically insane as talking to himself, and apparently has cancer? Peter shifts his focus back to himself, but is technically Wade, and wow is this getting confusing. “Hate to interrupt, but who are you talking to?”  
Wade blinks and stares at Peter, before blushing and rubbing at his neck. “This is kind of weird, but I have boxes in my head, that sometimes say stuff.” his eyes widen, and he hastily adds, “but I’m not completely crazy!”  
Peter finds that hard to believe, but he can’t really do anything about that. “So, what are we going to do for the next 20 hours?” Peter ask.  
Wade shrugs, “fuck?” he must’ve noticed the look on Peter’s face and says, “Or we could play Super Smash Bros?”  
Peter nods, and grabs a controller. He can already tell this is gonna be a wild ride. 


	2. Another Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls asleep and let’s Wade escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyu this part is really short, sorry! Thanks for reading! I also you read your comments and thanks for the love ☺️

After a few hours of gaming, Peter glances next to him, Wade is oddly silent. “Hey, Wade? Are you okay?”  
Wade grimaces, “Well, I have to pee.”  
Peter shrugs, “the bathroom is the first door on the left.”  
Wade wipes his brow, “woah, way less awkward than I thought. Your pretty chill about me seeing your dick.”  
“Wait!” Peter grabs his wrist and tugged him back onto the couch, “rule one, no looking, and rule two, no touching!”  
“I have no clue how that's going to work, but I accept,” Wade stands up and enters the bathroom, a loud crash echoes moments later.  
Peter rolls his eyes and leans back into the couch, his thoughts drifting to Wade. Wade, he’s funny, a little loud, good looking, wait what? Peter shakes his head, when did that happen? Deadpool is a mercenary, he can’t like him. Peter leans deeper into the couch, the plush fabric drifting him to sleep.

.oOo. 

Hour Four 

Peter wakes to a cool breeze, he rubs at his eyes. The window toward his fire escape was wide open, letting a cool breeze inside. Peter bolts up, looking around, where’s Wade?  
A yellow sticky note catches Peter's eye, he picks it up and reads the childish handwriting, **“left 4 tacos, b back by whenever.”**  
Peter screams into his fist, crumpling the sticky note. Why? Wade could be halfway across America right now! Peter runs into his bedroom, tripping over dirty laundry, before grabbing his phone. He punches in Gwens number, and hits call.  
“Hey? Peter?”  
“H-hey! Do you think you could help me track down my soulmate?”  
“Peter Parker! What happened? I’m coming over right now!”  
The call abruptly ends, the sound of keys jingling the last thing Peter heard. He turns and grabs his laptop pulling up live security feed of New York, usually reserved for Spider-man and crime catching. Peter looks through city cameras before catching sight of someone with his hair, he zooms in, definitely him. Wade was near a taco stand on 5th street. Peter stands up, and slips on shoes heading towards the door. A loud bang jerks the door hinges, and he looks through the peephole and sees an angry Gwen behind the door, he swings it open.  
“Peter! What the heck? It’s not even a full day switched, how did this happen?” Gwen says, hitting Peters shoulder.  
“He was in the bathroom! I accidentally took a nap. Look, none of that matters, I saw him near 5th.” Peter shrugs, running his fingers through his hair.  
“We are not done with this conversation!” Gwen grabs Peters arm and drags him down the lobby and into the passenger seat of her cramped car. The engine starts up and they rush through the city, looking for Peters soulmate.  
“Wait! I think I see him!” Gwen points.  
“For the fourth time, that’s just a skinny kid with brown hair! Not m— wait Gwen, that’s me!” Peter unlocks the door and hops out onto the sidewalk running up to Wade, but before he can get close, Wade runs in the opposite direction.  
Peter sprints through the crowd of people, turning through alleys and buildings, his legs pounding, and his lungs clench. How is Wade so fast? Peter takes a sharp turn, closing in on Wade. Peter reaches out his hand, and turns the final corner, before noticing Wade is gone. Peter looks behind him, his hairless eyebrows wrinkled. Wade was right here, how could he disappear?  
“Uh, Peter, how do I get down?”  
Peter looks up and sees Wade dangling from the roof, his palm flat against the wall. Fuck. ”I-I didn't know I could do that…”  
”Ha, yeah, okay spiderman, just get me down!”  
Peter tugs at his hair, this isn't good, his secret identity is supposed to be, well, secret! His soulmate wouldn't tell anyone? But his soulmate is a mercenary….  
”Hey, stop having an existential crisis and help me down!” Wade shouts, his legs swinging randomly through the air. Peter reaches up to grab at Wade's leg.  
”Hey, Deadpool, step away from the kid.”  
Peter freezes up, he's heard that voice before, his mentor, his father figure. Peter turns around to see Ironman. Uh oh... 


	3. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironman shows up unexpectedly, Peter makes a rash decision to lie about who his soulmate is. Can they make it through this disagreement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’ALL 😭😭 i’m shook, there’s been so much support and this is my first ever multiple chapter story! 💕  
> also this chapter was so dramatic 😂  
> slight TW for self harm???

Peter turns around rubbing his neck, “Hey, Iron man, funny seeing you here…”  
The suits mask flips up, revealing an unimpressed expression. Tony narrows his eyes, “Deadpool, what are you doing with my best intern?”  
Peter tenses, and turns a pleading glance at a hanging Wade. Peter faces Tony, missing the glum expression on Wades face. “Oh, I was making sure he’s okay…. he’s hanging from the roof, really dangerous.” Peter points at Wade.  
Tony flips the mask back down, “I’ll take care of it from here,” he replies, approaching Wade.  
Peter blocks the alleyway, “wait, uhm, actually we’re fine!”  
Even with the mask, Peter can sense the irritation Tony is giving off, “Move out the way Deadpool, and get a mask, your scaring people.”  
Peter winces, even though it’s not his body it still hurt coming from someone he idolized. Peter glances at Wade, encouraging him to say something.  
“Tony! I’m fine, Deadpool’s taking care of me.” Wade says, falling from the roof and landing in a pile of garbage.  
“Since when do you call me Tony? Wait, isn’t today your 21st birthday?” Ironman shoves Peter aside, and takes another step toward Wade, “You’re not Peter are you?” Tony grabs Wades shirt collar and picks him up, inspecting his face.  
“Hey, uhh, I am Peter?” Wade says, shooting Peter a confused glance.  
“Wade, give it up, he knows.” Peter sighs, and stands up, his skin itches from the rough treatment.  
“Okay, mind telling me why your here then?” Tony gives Peter a death glare, and sets Wade down on the ground.  
“Well, that’s my sou—“ Wade can barely finish before Peter shouts out, “I’m here to help look for Wa— Peter’s soulmate!”  
“What?” Wade looks up at Peter with a defeated expression, eyes watery with tears.  
“Yeah, we lost them, but we’ll find them soon!” Peter chuckles, looking down at the stained concrete.  
“Who’s the soulmate?” Tony says, “I can access street cameras and find them.”  
“Deadpool—“ Peter interrupts Wade again, “Gwen Stacey, she was driving a gray car.”  
“You two stay put, I’ll find her myself.” Tony powers up the suit, and blast off a trail of smoke following close behind him.  
Wade gets up, dusting trash off himself, he gives Peter a long look before walking out the alley.  
“Wade! Wait! C’mon, you have to understand!” Peter pleads, grabbing Wades wrist, pulling him back into the alley.  
“I understand everything, you don’t want to be seen with such an ugly, fucked up person, I get it.” Wade shrugs, pulling his arm out of Peter’s grip.  
“No, it’s not like that—“ Wade cuts Peter off, “then what is it Peter? I’m sick of people lying to me.” Wade wipes at his eyes and turns around leaving the alley.  
Peter starts to scratch at the itchy skin, tears threatening to spill out. Wade was right, why didn’t he want Mr.Stark to know? Peter digs harder into the scratchy skin on his arm, Wades also uncomfortable, not in his own body, he feels so selfish. Peter feels wet between his fingers, he looks at his arm blood dripping, the cut heals as quickly as it was made. “I need to talk to Wade…” Peter falls on his knees, tears pouring out.


	4. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter apologizes to Wade, and they share a heartfelt moment over some really good food!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgggg this is the last chapter!!! ☺️ i think i’m going to make another work, and probably something longer, i love you guys!!! 💞💕💘❣️

Peter wiped his eyes, and stood up, dusting off his clothes. He needs to hurry and find Wade before something bad happens.  
A gust of wind blows Peter’s hair, Ironman lands next to him.  
“Why are you still here, and where is Peter?” the suit's mask flips up, showing a disapproving Tony.  
“Uhm, well, I’m actually Peter, and uhm—“ Tony holds up his hand, to stop Peter from continuing.  
“You expect me, Tony Stark, to believe you, a world renown mercenary, is the soulmate of Peter?” Tony shakes his head, “Beat it Wade.”  
Peters eyes widen, is Mr.Stark this mean to Wade all the time? Geez, no wonder they hate each other. “Wait, Mr.Stark, ask me a question only Peter would know!”  
Tony rolls his eyes, “okay Wade, what’s the name of my favorite robot?”  
“Trick question! You love them all equally!”  
Tony narrows his eyes, “Anyone could’ve known that, what movie did the Avengers watch last week?”  
“Frozen 2!”  
“What did I have for breakfast yesterday?”  
“You didn’t have breakfast yesterday!” Peter shouts, “And you probably didn’t have breakfast today, you really should eat more.”  
Tony presses his chest and the Ironman suit folds into the dress shirt and pants he has on. Tony wraps Peter into a hug, and pats his back.  
“Damn, your really unlucky.” Tony says pulling back from the hug.  
“Wade’s not that bad, he’s really funny.” Peter says, “But, we need to find him, I have to apologize for lying about him.”  
“I’ll get him here, stay put,” Tony pats Peter’s head and walks out the alley.

.oOo. 

Hour Six 

Wade walks through the masses of people on the sidewalk, his feet dragging on the ground. Does Peter really think he’s that disgusting? Is he really that ashamed of him?  
Wade spots a small mexican diner and enters, the smell of spices and meat thick through the air. Wade slides into a booth in the back, and pulls his hoodie over his head, running his hand through his hair. “Huh, that feels nice, I haven’t had hair in forever,” he mumbled to himself.  
The doors to the diner burst open, a burst of wind blowing in. Tony Stark walks in, Peter trailing behind him. Peter points toward the booth Wades in. They walk over, Tony slips into the seat across, and Peter sits next to Wade.  
“I’ve never been here before, is it any good?” Tony says flipping through the menu.  
“I’m sorry Wade, I know I’ve said some mean things, but I’m not ashamed of you.” Peter turns, looking into Wades brown eyes, “I like you.”  
“Petey, I’m sorry for running off like that, you don’t deserve some fucked up dude,” Wade says grabbing Peter’s hand in his.  
“Your so funny, and I-I kind of like your scars, they’re a little itchy, but they make you, you.” Peter puts his forehead against Wades.  
“Uhm, are you guys ready to order yet?” The waitress says, a notepad in her hand.  
“Yes, I’ll have a margarita, and the beefy quesadilla.” Tony hands the menu to the waitress, “They’ll have whatever special your serving today.”  
The waitress nods and rushes off. Tony gives them a glare, “You’ve been switched for four hours and you’re already confessing your love.” Tony shook his head, a small grin on his lips, “It took me and Pepper six.”  
“How long did it take for you to fuck?” Wade grins, and Peter punches his shoulder.  
“Twelve”  
Peter shakes his head, “Eww, can you not, you’re like my dad!”  
“Awww, Pete I can be your dad!” Wade bumps his shoulder against Peter’s.  
The waitress comes over, and sets all the food down. “Can I get anything else for you guys?”  
“No, were good, thanks,” Tony says waving her away.  
“I can already see it, our dog, white picket fence, five kids!” Wade wraps a hand around Peter’s waist, “It’s gonna be amazing!”  
Peter rolls his eyes, taking a bite of the diners special tacos, “I don’t want kids.”  
Wade sighs deeply, and pretends to wipe sweat off his brow, “good, I hate kids!”  
Tony shakes his head, he could tell already that they were made for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! 😍😁


End file.
